Interrogatorio
by Carla Gray
Summary: Una peculiar forma de interrogar. Pareja a la carta del lector. 1shot.


Resumen: Una particular forma de interrogar. Pareja a la carta del lector.

Hola, hola. No os quejéis. Llego de vacaciones antes de lo que os dije y lo primero que hago es subiros un fict. Os prometo que pronto tendréis capis de mis otros ficts que están a medias, pero entre tanto os subo este para que veáis que no os he olvidado.

Os cuento antes de entrar en materia. Supongo que lo que más os intrigo del resumen es "Pareja a la carta del lector". ¿Qué significa eso? Habréis pensado. Pues bien, os voy a contar lo que quiere decir: significa que yo no os voy a imponer a la pareja principal de este fict, es decir, que no hay ni un solo nombre o dato concreto que de idea de la identidad de la pareja principal. Así que sentiros libres de elegirla a vuestro antojo.

Por no estar definido, no esta definido ni el tiempo en que transcurre, aunque si el momento concreto: tras la derrota de Voldemort. ¿Pero cual derrota¿La que le inflingió Lily o la que sufrirá en el futuro, si Rowling quiere? Eso os toca a vosotros/as decidirlo.

El único dato más puntual, es en una chica pelirroja que aparece nombrada en el fict, aunque no será por pelirrojas en los libros de Rowling. Podéis elegir la que más os guste.

Naturalmente yo escogí unos personajes determinados para escribir la historia. Al final del fict os diré cuales son, a cambio espero un RR para que me digáis quienes fueron vuestros elegidos.

Sin más, os dejo con la historia esperando que la disfrutéis.

**Interrogatorio.**

.- Sólo usted puede hacerlo. – Odio a mi jefe. Llevo toda la vida esperando una frase así de él, por lo mucho que me infravalora siempre. Pero ahora que me lo dice, ahora que me valora como la mejor de sus agentes… No significa nada para mí.

No quiero hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo… Sólo con verle sería para mí como volver a abrir la caja de Pandora. ¿Qué digo? La devastación emocional que me produciría sería peor que la que causo la maldita curiosidad de la griega esa. Pero mi jefe, no es la clase de persona que escucha esas cosas.

.- Sólo usted puede entrar ahí y arrancarle la confesión. El método de interrogatorio que usted y su equipo de inefables han perfeccionado es infalible. Mejor que la poción Verisaterum. – Repite mi jefe. Y yo le odio. Le odio tanto como odié al Innombrable, porque lo cierto, es que el hombre del que depende la seguridad del mundo mágico, (y del Muggle también) es casi tan insensible como el monstruo contra el que combatió.

.- Pero yo no puedo porque… No puedo. – Por supuesto, que ni loca le confesaré la razón por la que no puedo entrar ahí e interrogar a ese mortifago. (Igual debería anteponer la palabra presunto, pero en el Mundo mágico hace 3 años que desapareció la presunción de inocencia.) No pienso confesarle a ese pedazo de carne con ojos y sin corazón que es mi jefe, que me pase la mitad de mi adolescencia enamorada del prisionero.

¡Entrar ahí y verle! He logrado recuperarme, tener una relación normal, (todo lo normal que puede ser una relación cuando el mundo entero se hunde)… Sí le veo, ahí encadenado, indefenso pero con la fuerza suficiente para dedicarme una mirada cargada de insolencia según entro… Creo que le soltaré y me fugaré con él. A la mierda mi familia, mi novio, el mundo mágico y la paz mundial…

.- No es una petición. Vaya entrando o la mandaré en Azkaban. – Vaya, ya hemos pasado directamente a las amenazas.

.- ¿Bajo que cargos? – Ladeo la cabeza tranquilamente.

.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

.- Bien. – Y con la mayor combinación de descaro e indiferencia que puedo reunir extiendo mis manos para que me ponga las esposas. Sinceramente, prefiero vérmelas con los muros de Azkaban y los cuatro dementores que han vuelto allí tras la derrota del señor oscuro, que entrar en la sala de interrogatorios y enfrentarme con sus ojos grises.

.- No tengo tiempo de juegos. – Como ya habéis notado mi jefe empieza a irritarse. – Vaya a esa sala de interrogatorios y arranque una confesión a ese malnacido, para que pueda mandarle a Azkaban esta noche.

.- ¿Y el juicio? – Al ver su cara, caigo en la estupidez de mi pregunta. No habrá juicio. Los juicios son un engorro. Es preferible que haya diez inocentes en la cárcel, a que haya un solo mortifago en la calle. Es curioso, pero la niña ingenua, que quería cambiar el mundo, aún sueña con la época en que aquella frase era al revés.

.- Procure conservar bien el recuerdo. Lo archivaré como confesión y prueba de la acusación. – Y con esto mi jefe da por terminada la discusión.

Me levantó con parsimonia y me dirijo a la sala de interrogatorios, situada en uno de los niveles más bajos del edificio que sirve de cuartel general a los Inefables. Al principio de la guerra, los interrogatorios los hacían los aurores, pero ahora, desde que yo y mi equipo de Inefables perfeccionamos nuestro método de interrogatorio, bueno, ahora es cosa nuestra.

Naturalmente, los aurores protestaron, pero los aurores siempre protestan. Que sino tenemos medios, que sino estamos lo bastante preparados, que si hace tres días que no dormimos que si los mortifagos nos hacen pupa con sus maldiciones asesinas…

¡Nosotros si que no tenemos medios¡Yo soy autodidacta¡Yo llevo sin dormir seguido 3 años¡Y es a nosotros a los que el Innombrable trata de dominar con la maldición correspondiente¡Es a nosotros, los Inefables a los que los aurores matan por error!

Sí, lo habéis adivinado: odio a los aurores. Y eso que mi novio es uno de ellos… Odio que se hayan convertido en los salvadores del mundo, cuando Yo y mi equipo, les dimos las armas para vencer. Odio que ahora se queden en casa, babeando ante el televisor llorando por la falta de acción, mientras otros reparan lo que ellos destrozaron en sus "batallas" y los Inefables, a los que tanto desprecian, tengamos que encargarnos de hacer su trabajo…

En cuanto a su antipatía hacia nosotros, no puedo culparles por ello: es el temor al secretismo, a aquello que ni conocen ni comprenden.

Al salir del ascensor, uno de mis compañeros, colega mío desde la escuela, me guiña un ojo provocativamente. Yo le sonrió y sigo adelante, con mi andar más felino y seductor. Siento su mirada lasciva sobre mi contoneante trasero lo que hace que sonría aún más. No puedo evitar que me agraden esas miradas: es mi premio, por los años ignorada en la escuela.

Allí nadie se fijaba en mí, sino era para pedirme los deberes, burlarse de mí o que le consiguiera una cita con alguna de mis amigas y compañeras de cuarto o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Y ahora… Yo soy una bomba sexual mientras que ellas son unas mujeres casadas, tan anodinas que no servirían ni para protagonizar un culebrón yanqui. Su belleza es algo del pasado, la mía es una floreciente promesa de futuro…

O están muertas. Su belleza detenida en el tiempo para siempre… Como mi amiga pelirroja. No puedo contener una mueca de amargura que sé que afea mis rasgos, mi relación con la pelirroja es compleja: era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, la única que me aceptaba tal y como soy.

Pero también era mi rival, claro que ella nunca lo supo, porque era tan ingenua que nunca capto que él, el prisionero que tengo que interrogar, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. A la vez que yo lo estaba de él. Por supuesto, nunca lo supo, y aunque lo hubiese sabido, no creo que habría redirigido sus sentimientos hacia a mi. No. (Contengo la carcajada, no quiero que mis compañeros me tomen por loca). Yo no era la clase de chica en la que él se hubiese fijado.

Finalmente he llegado a la puerta número 3, tras ella, se encuentra el mortifago más demente y peligroso de todos los tiempos, probable mano derecha del Innombrable (uno de tantos, ese hombre tenía más manos derechas que pies un ciempiés) y el gran amor imposible de la directora del departamento de Inefables, es decir, yo misma.

Tomo aire y abro la puerta con decisión.

La habitación esta a oscuras, por lo que el prisionero debe haber sido cegado por la luz que entra a mis espaldas. Murmuró una contraseña, las luces se encienden… Y lo veo.

Está flaco, más de lo que nunca había visto a nadie. Y su pelo, ay, su pelo, su orgullo que todas las chicas de Hogwarts deseaban acariciar, esta desgreñado, sucio y sin brillo, hasta el punto de que no se podía distinguir su color.

¿Llevara esa marca fea que el Innombrable ponía a todos sus mortifagos? Me gustaría que no, al menos sabría que es inocente, aunque por otro lado… Me encantan los chicos con tatuajes.

Con marca o sin ella, sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, hermosos y brillantes, un libro abierto escrito en una lengua extraña que solo algunos privilegiados sabemos leer.

Yo aprendí a fuerza de verles mirar a mi amiga pelirroja, deseando que una sola vez me miraran a mí, y viera que yo le miraba también y tal vez… Oh, sí, tal vez descubriera en mis ojos el mismo anhelo que en los suyos. Y tal vez se olvidara de ella, y fijara su atención en mí... Entonces me tiraba el zumo de calabaza por encima, lo que me obligaba a volver a la realidad.

Y mira por donde. Al fin lo he conseguido: los ojos de mis sueños están fijos en mí. Y me encanta ver sus expresiones.

Primero parpadea, deslumbrado por la luz, tras tanto tiempo de oscuridad. Luego lanza una mirada de animal acosado dispuesto a defenderse atacando a su interrogador. Después, se sorprende al ver que soy una mujer, y un destello apreciativo brilla en ellos, mientras recorre mis curvas. Cuando llega a mi rostro vuelve a sorprenderse, esta vez al reconocerme.

.- Tu. – Dice simplemente. Pero esta claro que no esperaba que su interrogatorio lo llevara una ex compañera de escuela. Y menos que fuera yo. Y menos que yo tuviera tan buen aspecto.

.- Sí. Tienes mal aspecto. – Sonrió a la vez que adopto una postura que le permita observar mejor mi cuerpo. Oh, sí, quiero encenderle de deseo. Aunque supongo que con los afrodisíacos que le han inyectado en su cuerpo, bastaría que una cucaracha le rondara por ahí abajo, para ponerle en marcha.

.- Ya ves. – Se encoge de hombros. La verdad es que con las manos atadas a la espalda no sé como lo consigue. Eso y mantener la postura recta, de aristócrata. – De haber sabido que vendrías a verme me habría arreglado. – Y me lanza su sonrisa más seductora. Y durante unos segundos su rostro vuelve a ser el del niño malo por excelencia de la escuela y no el del temido asesino.

.- Bueno, habrá que empezar. – Sí, empecemos con el interrogatorio. Si vuelve a sonreír así, no podré hacerlo, le desataré, mandaré todo a la mierda y huiré con él.

.- Sí, habrá que empezar. – Noto como él parece buscar los instrumentos de tortura, digo, de interrogatorio.

Ay, mi niño. Como se nota que nadie, ni tu jefe ni el mío, lograron jamás descubrir mi infalible método de interrogatorio. En vez de calentar aceite, me quito la túnica, lentamente, y procurando que él me vea bien. Y lo hace, sus ojos van abriéndose más y más a medida que voy descubriendo mi cuerpo…

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.- Empezar el interrogatorio. Por supuesto. – Suelto una carcajada mientras reprimo el deseo de abrazarme. Hace mucho frío en la mazmorra. ¡Mira que insisto en que la tengan caliente! Aunque esta temperatura tiene sus ventajas: mi niño, quiero decir el prisionero no puede apartar sus ojos de mis pezones erectos.

Avanzó hacia él decidida, me monto a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y le acaricio el pelo mientras fijo mis ojos en los suyos.

.- ¿Sabes? Cuando pensaba en esto… No lo imaginaba así. – La confesión me sorprende. Para empezar porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Para seguir porque…

.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu yo terminaríamos así? – Vuelve a dedicarme su sonrisa de niño malo.

.- Cielo, pensé que terminaría así con todas las chicas de la escuela. – La verdad es que eso me encaja más. Pero ahí, sentada sobre él, prendida en sus ojos y con mis labios saboreando el aliento que se escapa de los suyos…

Oh, joder, esta es la peor idea del mundo. ¿Por qué no cedí este interrogatorio a alguna de mis compañeras? Mortifago o no, cualquiera estaría encantada de llevarlo adelante. La culpa es del Jefe, por mandarme aquí, a la boca del lobo cuando yo solo soy una pobre e indefensa gacela…

Está bien, contrólate. No vas a hacer nada que no hayas hecho al menos 124 veces en el último año, sin contar las que lo has hecho con tu novio. Él no significa nada para ti…

Tratando de mantener ese pensamiento, le beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, para buscar la suya… él se deja hacer. Eso ya lo he visto otras veces: los prisioneros esperan torturas a base de maldiciones prohibidas y látigos y se encuentran con una interrogadora desnuda y sexy sentada en su regazo, tratando de excitar su libido. Los mortifagos no son tontos, aunque a veces se comporten como si lo fueran, y tardan poco en saber valorar el cambio.

Una vez que estoy segura de cual será su siguiente reacción, mi lengua inicia una lenta retirada de su boca, siempre incitando a la suya a seguirme. Cuando su lengua esta en mi boca, empieza el interrogatorio.

Hace años por casualidad, como se hacen todos los grandes descubrimientos, buscando una cura contra el veneno de basilisco, (aparte de lágrimas de fénix, que estaban bastante escasas) me encontré con una poción que aumentaba las capacidades perceptivas de la Legimancia.

Bueno, no sé si funciona así exactamente, nunca he sido buena con ese hechizo, confieso que ese es mi talón de Aquiles. El caso es que cuando tome esa poción y toqué a otra persona, inmediatamente obtuve el conocimiento de todos y cada uno de sus pecados. Claro, que a veces no basta con solo tocar, hay gente que es tan hábil ocultando sus pensamientos, que hace falta un contacto más íntimo para lograr la confesión.

Un beso suele servir, salvo con aquellos que son especialmente fuertes, que hace falta recurrir a…medidas más extremas.

Y para mi desgracia, el jugador de esta tarde, es de este segundo tipo. ¡Debí suponerlo¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? En fin, habrá que ponerse a ello, tengo que terminar pronto con esto, o llegaré tarde a la cena con la familia de mi novio. Aunque la verdad, es que no recuerdo que hay de malo en eso.

Deslizo mi mano derecha desde su pelo, por su cuello, hasta meterla por debajo de su túnica y posarla en su pectoral izquierdo. Justo sobre su enloquecido corazón… Un segundo de evasión antes de entrar el tajo, me encanta notar la taquicardia que produzco a los prisioneros. No me miréis mal: ya os he dicho que es mi recompensa por los años que pase en Hogwarts ignorada.

Tras esos segundos preciosos, mi mano continua su travieso descenso hasta debajo de su ombligo, comprobando si esa zona esta lista para la acción. Y sí, lo esta, demasiado preparada, para mis parámetros normales.

.- Suéltame las manos. – Este tío se debe creer que yo soy idiota. Seguro que si le corto las ligaduras de las manos, me toma de rehén y trata de escaparse… Entonces va y me sonríe y… ¡A la mierda! Que se escape si quiere, pero antes quiero sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Cuando le suelto las cuerdas, sufro unos segundos de terror, pensando que va a tratar de escaparse, pero me tranquilizo al ver que su cerebro esta claramente dominado por sus genitales en estos momentos, y que lo único que desea es a mi.

Se abalanza sobre mi con tanto ímpetu que terminamos en el suelo, creo que me he hecho un buen cardenal en el copsis, pero me da igual.

También estoy contraviniendo una de las normas que yo misma me impuse para conservar la cordura: "recuerda que tu debes estar siempre encima, y no él". Pero de todas maneras esta tan delgado… No sé, igual si me pongo yo encima con lo bien alimentada que estoy le aplasto.

Y lo de las manos ha sido una idea genial, joder, si sus labios en mi oreja son el éxtasis, sus manos en mis pechos son el cielo.

De repente, uno de los pulgares empieza a deslizarse desde mi pecho, por la tripa hasta llegar al ombligo, entorno al cual traza un círculo perfecto, lenta y sensualmente, luego pivota, y la mano empieza a descender apoyada en sus dedos, índice y corazón. La otra permanece en mi seno izquierdo trazando círculos en torno al pezón.

Empiezo a pensar lo que su mano exploradora planea y en otras circunstancias me encantaría disfrutarlo, pero por desgracia hoy no tengo tiempo. Además, si el juego continúa por más tiempo, me hará perder la cabeza, de igual manera que ya me hizo perder el corazón.

.- No. Te quiero dentro. – Le susurró en la oreja tratando de sonar casual y ansiosa por el sexo y no por la información.

Cuela. No sé como.

Tampoco sé como puedo tener tan mala suerte: estoy haciendo el amor con el hombre de mi vida, y ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo a tope porque tengo que estar atenta al interrogatorio.

Mientras me penetra, hago algo que nunca he hecho antes durante un interrogatorio: atraigo su boca hacia la mía y vuelvo a unir nuestras lenguas. El efecto es inmediato: su mente se descarga dentro de la mía como un camión cisterna.

¿Y que me encuentro? A ella.

Pero no como yo la recuerdo en sus últimos meses de vida: apagada, agobiada por la seguridad de su marido e hijo, y con unas ojeras que la daban un aspecto de fragilidad que acentuaba su belleza.

No, en su mente es la alumna de Hogwarts: joven y despreocupada, con el pelo rojo al viento, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bailando en su boca de fresa…

Sí, toda su mente es ella. De hecho, allí, no es a mi a la que embiste, buscando el placer de ambos, sino a ella. (Aunque si es capaz de imaginar que yo soy ella, esta peor de lo que yo pensaba. Y eso que yo pensaba que estaba mal).

Y por debajo de ese templo a su memoria, esta esa frase que repite cada célula de su cuerpo: "Yo lo hice. Yo la mate".

No, por favor, cariño mío¿por qué tenías que confesarlo? Aunque no lo sepas acabas de firmar tu sentencia de por vida en Azkaban.

Y encima, me entero de eso cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, lo que, por decirlo suavemente, empaña un poco el momento.

No se desploma sobre mi, como han hecho otros, (bueno, como hace mi novio), sino que permanece apoyado, mirándome con una expresión extraña, que de no haber visto su mente, diría que era amorosa.

Yo extiendo mi mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente, y luego la deslizo por su cara, en una caricia, hasta terminar en su cuello.

.- Te quiero. – No puedo evitar que se me escape. Luego de mi anillo sale una aguja, con un relajante muscular que hace que se quede inconsciente. Dormirá ocho horas seguidas, y cuando despierte, no recordará nada de la última hora. Supongo que por eso me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos.

Con cuidado, le acomodo en el suelo, y tapo su cuerpo desnudo con una capa. Lo suyo sería que yo también me vistiera y corriera a darle el informe a mi jefe y a regresar a mi falsa vida, pero en vez de eso, me tumbo a su lado, y le observo dormir. Es algo que jamás pensé que vería y que sé que jamás volveré a ver, así que me le quedo mirando, memorizando sus rasgos.

Finalmente, me levanto y me visto. Pero antes de salir, me agacho y le doy un beso en la frente. Luego salgo apresuradamente sin volver la vista atrás.

.- ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio? – Una de mis compañeras, una de las que me hubiera cambiado el puesto gustosa, me guiña un ojo juguetona. Yo sonrió, picara y misteriosa, y sigo avanzando.

Entro en el despacho de mi jefe sin llamar, él sigue ahí, rodeado de pergaminos que en realidad son sentencias o de perpetuas en Azkaban o de Besos de Dementores para los casos sin remedio.

.- Tengo la confesión. – Anuncio tomando asiento frente a él.

.- Bien. – Me tiende una pequeña bola de cristal, parecida a las que se usan para almacenar las profecías. Yo tomo mi varita, que por seguridad nunca llevo a la sala de interrogatorios, y me saco la confesión de la cabeza.

Nada relacionado con la forma de conseguirla, solo lo que obtuve de su mente. Nadie ajeno al departamento de Inefables, conoce nuestro método de interrogatorio. De hecho, si mi jefe supiera que sus preciosas confesiones se obtienen mediante coacción sexual, le daría un ataque. O no, igual me ponía una medalla.

No, creo que le daría el ataque.

Los finos hilos plateados son depositados en la bola de cristal. Mi jefe la pulsa, y empieza la cantinela: "Yo lo hice. Yo la mate."

No quiero oírlo ni verlo. Me encantaría taparme los oídos y apretar mis párpados, como cuando de pequeña me escape a un cine para ver una película de terror, de la que al final no vi nada. Pero en vez de eso, mis ojos se fijan en la bola y mis oídos se agudizan.

.- Buen trabajo. – Me sobresalto cuando mi jefe habla, no por la voz, sino por la sonrisa. Parece un miembro de la familia Addams viendo un dibujo que muestre los efectos de la gangrena.

.- Gracias. – Asiento, disimulando mi temor.

.- ¿La veré en la cena de esta noche? – Oh, mierda. Mi "suegra" ha invitado a este pestiño. ¿Acaso no es bastante verle el feo careto todos los días? Lo peor es que no puedo decir que me siento enferma y quedarme en casa. (Admito, que la idea rondo mi mente). Ya que él me ha visto fresca como una rosa.

.- Desde luego. – Mientras me levanto, me doy cuenta que aún estoy a tiempo de correr a la sala de interrogatorios, liberar el prisionero y largarme con él. Para la hora de la cena estaríamos en el otro extremo del mundo.

Tentador, pero no. Decido ya en la calle, mientras tapo mis ojos cansados con unas gafas de sol oscuras. No lo liberaré. No por miedo a perder una carrera profesional que hace siglos dejo de interesarme, sino por orgullo. No soportaría pasarme la vida tratando de superar el recuerdo de una muerta para impresionar a un hombre que lo más que llegaría a sentir por mí, es gratitud.

Eso siempre y cuando no nos atraparan y nos mandaran a Azkaban a los dos. Por supuesto.

Una vez en mi casa, busco un armario secreto, oculto tras un cuadro, y saco de él un pequeño frasco que contiene un líquido blanco que podría pasar por leche. Pero no lo es. Se trata de una de tantas maravillas inventadas por mí. En un solo trago: evito embarazos no deseados, aumento mis defensas, destruyo cualquier infección venérea y además, aumento mis habilidades perceptivas.

Normalmente, me lo tomo nada más volver de un interrogatorio, pero esta vez, me quedo mirando el frasco, acariciando mi vientre. ¿Y si no lo tomara¿No sería genial tener un hijo de él?

Me recreo en esa posibilidad unos segundos, pero la realidad no tarda en alcanzarme. No, no sería genial. Mi novio pondría el grito en el cielo, ya que en cuanto tuviera el menor rasgo de mi amor se sabría que no es de mi novio. Mi jefe se mosquearía. La prensa disfrutaría de poder hincarle al fin los dientes a un Inefable. Mis compañeros me darían de lado. Mi suegra se suicidaría… Vaya, por eso si merece la pena lo del niño.

Además, podría ser que no me hubiera quedado embarazada, sino que tuviera sífilis o algo así… No, mejor no arriesgarme a destrozar mi cuerpo ahora que al fin he conseguido estar a gusto con él. De un trago me bebo la poción.

Mi siguiente paso suele ser darme una ducha parea eliminar cualquier célula ajena que quedara en mi cuerpo. Pero hoy me hago la remolona resistiéndome a eliminar las pruebas físicas de nuestro contacto físico. Es más, si pudiera me arrancaría la piel y la enmarcaría, pero creo que eso sería algo exagerado.

Aún así, me meto en el baño, me desnudo y me quedo mirando fijamente en espejo, siguiendo con mis manos, los mismos caminos que siguieron las manos de él en el interrogatorio, y de pronto, se me ocurre terminar lo que a él no le deje empezar… En su honor.

.- Cariño. – Pero mi novio, nacido con el don de la oportunidad, como ya habréis notado, se aparece por mi chimenea. - ¿Dónde estas?

.- En el baño. – Y me apresuro a cerrar la puerta y a transformar la ropa que me he quitado en una hortera túnica de marujona, en contraste con la ceñida túnica de devoradora de hombres que es mi ropa de faena.

Hay dos cosas que no quiero que mi novio sepa jamás de mí: que no me gusta nada que se duche conmigo y que me gano la vida desvelando los secretos de los mortifagos a base de polvos.

.- ¿Aún no te has vestido? Llegaremos tarde a donde mi madre. – Menos mal, que esta ocupado pensando en su madre.

.- Lo siento. Ya me doy prisa. – Y en principio es cierto, rápidamente me meto en la ducha, pero una vez allí, mi prisa se evapora junto al agua que toca mi piel, demasiado caliente. Pero así es como me gustan los hombres y el agua.

¿En que pienso? En él, por descontado. Y mientras lo hago, me exfolio y me perfumo, no quiero que el instinto de auror de mi novio le permita captar un olor extraño en mí. Algo que le lleve a sospechar que mientras él estaba emborrachándose, recordando los buenos tiempos con sus amigos, yo estaba poseyendo a un famoso mortifago en cuerpo y mente.

Aunque yo no lo llamaría poseer a lo que acabo de hacer con el prisionero, no, creo que me quedo con el término interrogatorio, que siempre es más aséptico, sobre todo en este caso. Como ya he dicho, su mente me pareció como un templo dedicado a la gloria de ella, y yo, solo era una turista, lo bastante osada como para ignorar los carteles de "prohibido tirar fotos" y sacar la cámara, pero una turista, alguien de paso a la postre.

.- ¿Te queda mucho? – La voz de mi novio sale de mi habitación.

.- No, ya voy. – Replico yo con un deje de irritación en mi voz, que él no parece captar. ¡Dios! Con gente tan inútil a cargo de luchar contra el mal, no me extraña que tardáramos 11 años en derrotar a Voldemort.

.- Te he sacado la ropa y los zapatos. – Me anuncia con tono orgulloso que a mi me hace temer lo peor. Su gusto para la ropa es penoso. Y para las mujeres. Sale conmigo. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitáis?

De verdad, que cada día me pregunto que vi en él. No puede ser solo algo tan superficial como su atractivo y una tapadera para mi vida paralela de pecado. Tiene que haber algo más… aunque ahora no sea capaz de recordarlo.

¿Y Él? Estará en un barco, atravesando el mar del Norte, camino de Azkaban. Por Merlín, no puedo imaginar lugar peor para alguien como él.

Sí, ya sé que dije que solo quedaban cuatro dementores. Y que prefería que mi jefe me mandara allí a entrar a la sala de interrogatorios con él. Pero…

¡Yo estoy harta de todo! Harta de mi doble vida, de mi trabajo y de sentirme continuamente vacía... ¡Harta hasta la locura!

¿Acaso no lo habíais notado?

* * *

Y eso es todo, ya os dije que era una historia cortita. . Y tal y como prometí ahora es cuando yo os desvelo cuales son **_PARA MI_** los protagonistas de esta historia.

Pues bien, yo escribía la historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione y Draco, la verdad es que hace tiempo que me apetecía escribir algo de esa pareja... Ya podéis deducir que la pelirroja en cuestión era Ginny y que el novio al que Hermione quiere tantísimo, es Ron.

No obstante lo he probado poniendo a Sirius de interrogado y también va bastante bien. Así como con Luna de protagonista, una Luna bastante amargadilla. Y siendo el chico Blaise Zaibini... En fin, que estoy segura de que cada una/o habrá puesto a las parejas que le haya dado la gana, así que... ¡Venga, sed buenas/os y contármelo!

Bueno, eso y lo que queráis.

Un beso y hasta pronto.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming


End file.
